


cause you haunt me, baby

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ghosts, casper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: Asami is a rich, lonely businesswoman who moves into an ancient mansion with the intent of fixing it up. Korra is the ghost who has haunted the mansion in solitude after dying a violent death several hundred years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always said I was going to make this it's own work. And now here that is...a year later.

Asami stared upwards at the house’s vaulted ceilings, painted with intricate myths and legends. The ceiling had been one of the determining factors of her purchase. The colors were shockingly vibrant and expressive despite at least thirty years of neglect.

The mansion had been passed from owner to owner for a period of ten years between eight different people after the old couple who had been living there for fifty years died. Then there was nothing. There had been rumors of a ghost in the house but Asami didn’t believe it. She had never been superstitious and she wasn’t about to start now.

She was a businesswoman. She didn’t have time to be superstitious. But she was lonely too. The price of being so successful meant that her social life suffered and her friends missed her. But there was nothing for it. So many the occasional feeling of not being alone in the house would be good.

She roamed around the house, taking mental notes of all the things that needed to be fixed. She paused in an upstairs room, 91% sure she’d just heard a voice from another room.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly. Asami knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to advertise her position to an unknown assailant, but she was hoping that she was only hearing things.

"Oh, hey! I didn’t know someone else had bought the place" Asami jumped as the voice floated from behind her. She whirled around, her hands balled into fists, legs in a fighting stance. Her posture faltered when she could sight of her intruder.

The girl was see-through. There was no other way to describe it.

Her hair was tied up into ponytails and her lips parted in an infectious grin below blazing eyes.

"I’m Korra. Who are you? Do you plan on staying long?" She was floating in the air. Asami blinked in an effort to dispel the image. She had to be seeing things.

"I’m Asami" she mumbled, unsure of what to do. Korra floated upside down for a moment before righting herself in front of the house’s new owner.

"Well it’s an honor to meet you, miss Asami. Now just so you’re aware. Yes, I am dead. I had a rather unfortunate run-in with a Sato-mobile ninety years ago. But that whole ‘unfinished business’ thing still holds true, so here I am" she explained with a relaxed shrug.

"My family invented the Sato-mobile" Asami was pretty sure that she was shell-shocked so whatever came out of her mouth was completely beyond her control. Korra grinned even wider and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Great! Maybe you can teach me how they work! Nearly a hundred years later and I’ve still got no clue" she laughed and made to leave the room but stopped in the doorway, "I just, uh, is this okay with you? I can’t leave the house and it’s kinda lonely here, but if it freaks you out too much to share a house with a dead girl, that’s understandable too" Her shoulders slumped in anticipation.

Asami stared at her. She was only just beginning to absorb the situation. She would have a housemate who was a ghost. What could really go wrong there?

"No, it’s okay. I get pretty lonely too"

"Seriously, you’ll stay?"

"Unless you start breaking things"

"I won’t break a thing, I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Korra rested her cheek on her fist and sighed. Asami was adjusting the fine parts of a machine on the table between them, narrating her process. It was quiet moments like these that made Korra realize that she was in love with Asami.

It was horribly inconvenient really, being dead. It was actually the first time since she died that she was was actually upset about it. When she was younger, she had often worried about finding a significant other, but her mother had said to just be patient.

If she had known that she had to wait _ninety years_ to fall in love for the first time, well, that might have changed things.

She loved watching Asami get into things. Her voice would get rushed and her eyes would light up. Watching her would always choke Korra up.

"I love you so much" she sighed. Asami stopped mid-word and blinked at her owlishly.

"You what?" The words Korra muttered sank into her head. She straightened in her seat, flustered, and started babbling as her last line of defense.

"I love glue so much. Such a wonderful invention. Who thought of that? I mean really? When Elmer’s Glue came out in 1947 I was like _whoa_ that’s amazing. It can do anything-“

"Korra"

"-and then there’s wood glue, and superglue, and hot glue guns. One lady who lived here was really fond of that-"

"Korra"

"-I don’t understand how some people hate it. Like, I know duct tape is equally as amazing but-"

“ _Korra_. Stop” Asami’s authoritative voice cut through her tirade. The silence following was thick and oppressive as Korra’s eyes wandered around the room, anywhere but at Asami. “Do you really mean that?” the green eyed woman asked, her voice clearly nervous.

Korra gave a jerky nod and was thankful that her lack of body prevented her from seeing a blush of any kind. That would have been too much.

"Look, I know it’s weird, but I won’t bring it up and I’ll try not to talk without thinking again" she mumbled.

"Do you know what this is that I’m working on right now?" Korra was wrong-footed. She’d spaced out during Asami’s explanation and had no idea how to answer.

"Er, no"

"Well I’m not really surprised, but it’s a machine to make you human again" Korra stared at her.

"What, _really_?”

"Yeah, I mean, it’s weird to tell people that the best friend you’ve ever had is a ghost, so I figured I’d do something about it"

"You are incredible"


	3. Chapter 3

"So I just, what, float in?" Korra asked, uneasy. Asami flitted around the controls, double, triple, and quadruple checking everything. This was not the time for mistakes.

"Yup. And there’s a robe by the door for when you come out" She flicked a switch, sending the machine roaring to life. Korra scowled and shot her an apprehensive look.

"You seem pretty sure of all this" Asami flicked another switch and straightened up to look her in the eye.

"If you don’t want to do this-"

"That’s not what I said-"

"That’s what it sounds like" Korra growled and looked away.

"I’m just nervous is all. The fact that I might be alive again after being dead for ninety years is a bit daunting. Give me some leeway here" she admitted. Asami’s green eyes were filled with concern as she came to stand before the ghost.

"If you want to wait, that’s fine. You’re allowed to be nervous" Her hand reached up to settle on Korra’s shoulder as some form of reassurance, but she remembered her lack of permanence halfway there and dropped it.

"No, it’s fine. No time like the present" she said lightly. With a final jerky nod, the two moved to their stations, Korra in the large machine and Asami to the controls.

"Ready, Korra? Three, two, one, initiate!" Asami slammed down the lever and the machine became a whir of activity. She could hear the parts and gears that she designed and put together in action for the first time. A full thirty seconds later, she powered the machine down slowly.

She watched the door, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. She hadn’t heard the house’s other resident since she’d gone in and that wasn’t necessarily a good sign. She gulped and bit her lip.

"Korra? How are you doing in there?" she called out. Her steps towards the door were slow and cautious. She called out the name again as she pulled the door open. The woman on the floor - while naked - was just as beautiful as she expected her to be, dark-skinned and toned, The shockingly blue eyes were a nice surprise. Korra looked up at her with a toothy grin.

"Hey. I would totally get up on my own but I seem to be a little out of practice on that front. Mind helping?" Blushing, Asami bent over to help her to her feet. She pulled Korra’s arm around her neck and pretended not to feel her body pressing against hers. Korra laughed suddenly, startling Asami.

"What is it?"

"We’re touching. How funny is that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Asami?" Korra’s voice rang out through the mansion’s upstairs. Asami lifted her head from her book (she hadn’t been able to finish one since she’d moved in).  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I might have forgotten that I can’t fly or go through things and now I’m stuck" Curious as to how that could possibly have happened, Asami set down her book and followed Korra’s voice to the house’s library. Korra’s arm was wedged awkwardly in the top shelf, her fingers curled around a book. Her friend gave her a bright smile.  
  
"I’d really like to know how you did that" She gripped Korra around the middle and lifted her enough that she could pull her arm out of the shelf and set her carefully back onto the floor. Only with her feet firmly back down did she realize how close they were. Asami was only inches away. Any closer and they’d be-

"We never did talk about that thing you said, did we?" Asami whispered softly, her eyes roaming Korra’s face. The reformed ghost felt the unfamiliar feeling of a blush creep across her face. She felt horribly out of practice.

"Which thing? Because I say a lot of things. Remember that time I gave you the whole history of modern paper? Because I do-"

"Korra" Asami sighed.

"-and then there was that time I recounted the president’s assassination. I was already dead when that happened but the lady who had just left already paid the TV bill so I saw it on the news-"

“ _Korra_ ”

"-which was really weird because I couldn’t actually turn the TV on so she must have ran out of the house so quick that she forgot hm-" Asami interrupted her rambling with a firm kiss. After the initial shock, Korra melted into it, her hands coming to rest around Asami’s waist, the business woman’s tangling in her newly cut hair.

The soft thud of her book hitting the ground barely even registered when Asami did something with her tongue that mean her knees weak. As first kisses went, this one wasn’t so bad. When they pulled apart, she buried her face in Asami’s neck which was perfect for her height.

"I feel like I used to"

"How do you mean?"

"Like I’m floating"


End file.
